Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Over the Nexus (Holiday Special)
by Spirit Reader
Summary: It's Christmas time in New Domino City and everyone is preparing to celebrate the holiday. However, when Takashi attempts to buy Akiza a present, he must decided whether or not to put his needs over someone else's. What will Takashi do and how will it affect his first Christmas with Akiza?


Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Over the Nexus

Fan Fiction by: Spirit Reader

Yu-Gi-Oh! (Including GX, 5D's, and Zexal) original creator: Kazuki Takahashi

_**Over the Nexus: Holiday Special**_

* * *

It's Christmas Time in New Domino City and all of the residents are preparing for the big holiday tomorrow. The residents of Poppo Time are doing exactly that as they just finished placing all of the decorations all over the apartment. Instead of buying everyone a large number of Christmas presents, our heroes decided to do a gift exchange. At the beginning of the month, everyone drew a name from out of a hat and whoever person they picked would be the person they would give a gift too this year. The match ups for the gift exchange were as followed; Lilly Muto and Crow Hogan, Toru Ishida and Misaki Himura, Takashi Nakamura and Akiza Izinski.

Of the six of them, only five of the residents have managed to buy a gift for their respective partner. Only Takashi, the person who was most excited about the gift exchange, has yet to buy gift. Now, that's not to say that he doesn't want to give Akiza a gift this year. The reason why Takashi has yet to buy her a gift is because he simply doesn't know what to give her. This year marks the first the real Christmas that the Psychic Duelist will have in over 12 years. Wanting it to be something she'll remember forever, Takashi has been searching high in low for the right gift to give his friend. However, despite all of his searching, the young man hasn't had any luck in this endeavor. Still, despite all of that, Takashi was determined to give Akiza the best Christmas gift ever.

In no time at all, Christmas Eve was soon upon everyone and Takashi was still trying to search for a gift. As he searched on the internet for possible gifts, Toru was busy a mistletoe on the outside balcony. The young man had originally placed it inside the apartment, hoping to have both him and Misaki stand under it. However, Misaki was able to see through his plan and promised to shred his present if he attempted to do what he was thinking. With that in mind, Toru placed the mistletoe outside so that no one would be able to stand under the plant. Once he finished, Toru walked back inside and saw Takashi still searching for his gift.

"Did you find anything yet?" He asked.

"No," Takashi reluctantly replied as he closed the laptop. "All of things that I want to give her are either sold out or just too expensive for me to buy. If I can't find something for her soon, then Akiza won't receive anything for Christmas this year!"

As Takashi contemplated on what he was going to do, Toru simply looked towards the Christmas tree that he and the others set up. His eyes focused on a medium sized gift that his best friend's name on it. Having learned what Akiza got for Takashi this year, Toru felt for his friend and he wanted to do what he could to help. After thinking for a few minutes, the young man got an idea and proceeded to write something down on a piece of paper. Once he did that, Toru went into his pocket and pulled out a large amount of money before presenting both things to Takashi.

"Here bro," He said with a smile on his face.

"What is it?" Takashi asked as he took the paper and the money.

Toru looked around the area, hoping that Akiza wasn't nearby. Once he confirmed that she wasn't, the young man whispered something in Takashi's ear. As he continued to listen, Takashi's eyes widen from shock as he never even considered something like before. As soon as Toru finished, Takashi got up from the chair that he was sitting in and looked his friend dead in the eye.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked. "You don't have to do this for me."

"You're right, I don't," Toru pointed out. "However, it's Christmas and I really want it to be special for you and Akiza this year. Besides, Misaki said she doesn't want a gift like that so I might as well let you get it."

Takashi smiled at his friend's answer and quickly gave Toru a brotherly hug. After that, he put his coat on and swiftly hopped upon his Duel Runner. He then left for the destination that Toru told him to go to.

After about an hour, Takashi finally reached his destination just as the sun about to set. It was a small and old jewelry store that was on the other side of New Domino City. Despite its old appearance, the store had one thing that made it stand out for everything else. On the display window there a beautiful diamond necklace with a sapphire jade in the middle. Takashi could from its description that this was indeed the item that Toru told him about and was sure that Akiza would enjoy having such a gift. As he imagined her wearing it, a small blush appeared on the young man's face as he knew it would make Akiza even more beautiful than she already is.

"This is going to be sweet," Takashi said out loud. "This necklace is the perfect Christmas gift and it's about to be mine…"

"Wait!"

Surprised by the sudden call to wait, Takashi turned around in order to see who it was. When he did, the young man saw another man with dark skin and brown eyes. He was wearing a red jacket, black jeans, and was wearing an old blue Duel Disk on his left arm. As the boy was running towards him, Takashi was wondering what he wanted. He obviously never met him before, but he could tell that he wanted to meet with him. Eventually, the young man would get his answer as the boy finally reached him.

"Wait…" He said while all out of breath. "You can't buy that necklace…"

"Huh?" A confused Takashi spoke. "Why can't I?"

"Because I want to buy it…"

As his confusion slowly increased, Takashi listened on as the boy not only explained his reasoning, but who he is as well.

"My name is Ryan Brooks," He said. "I really want to buy this necklace so that I can impress a girl that I like. You see, I really like her and I'm hoping that by getting her that necklace then might return my feelings. So please sir…please let me have it. I promise I'll make it up to you one day."

Takashi understood Ryan's predicament as he felt the same way that he did. However, despite the similar reasons for wanting to buy the necklace, it didn't change the fact that Takashi was still determined to buy the necklace for Akiza. Still, wanting to be fair, the young man came up with an idea on how to settle this problem.

"Look…Ryan, right?" He said.

"Yes," Ryan answered.

"Listen, my name is Takashi Nakamura and I understand where you're coming from. However, I want to buy that necklace for a girl that I like too. Since we both can't have it, I propose that we make a deal. The two of us have a Duel and whoever wins gets to buy the necklace."

Ryan thought carefully about Takashi's suggestion as he wasn't sure if he wanted to accept it or not. Even he won a couple of Duels as of late, the truth is that Ryan has only been Dueling for only a months now. Also, since Takashi was the one who proposed the Duel, the young man knew that his opponent would probably have more experience than him. Still, despite the odds being against him, Ryan simply thought about the girl that he wanted to give the necklace too. By just thinking of her, Ryan gained the strength and the confidence to go through with the suggestion.

"Alright," He said. "I accept your Duel!"

With that settled, both Duelists proceeded to activate their Duel Disks and had them shuffle their respective decks. Once that happened, the two of them drew 5 cards which they used to form their hands.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**Takashi: 4000 LP**

**Ryan: 4000 LP**

"I'll go first," Ryan said. "Draw!"

As he drew his first card of the Duel, Ryan looked over all of his cards and saw that he had a pretty good hand. He felt that he could do a couple of things with them, but knew that he would have to save those for latter. In the meantime, the young man would have to make his opening move. So he gently took one of the cards from his hand and placed it onto his Monster Card Zone.

"I Summon: Elemental Hero Avian!"

**Elemental Hero Avian: ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL 3**

A bright flash of light shined across Ryan's side of the field, as E-Hero Avian made his appearance. The sight of the monster really surprised Takashi as he hasn't Avian be used in a Duel in a while. As a matter of fact, ever since he sent his Elemental Hero deck to West ever since he first arrived in New Domino City, Takashi hasn't used Elemental Heroes in all that time.

As Takashi continued to run down memory lane, Ryan continued on with his turn. He didn't know what type of cards that his opponent used so he had to be careful about what cards that he played next. Eventually, he came up with an idea and placed a card into his Spell/Trap Zone. The card materialized onto the field, right behind Avian.

"I end my turn by setting one card face-down." He said.

"It's my turn," Takashi declared. "Draw!"

As he drew a card from his deck, the young man smiled as he knew that it was card that could help him claim an early advantage. So, without missing a beat, Takashi took the card that he drew and placed it onto his Monster Card Zone.

"I Summon: Speed Warrior!"

**Speed Warrior: ATK 900 DEF 400 LVL 2**

As Speed Warrior appeared onto the field, Ryan was surprised by the appearance of the Warrior-Type monster. Despite the difference between the two monsters being small, he knew that Avian still had the advantage. Unfortunately for him, Takashi knew that fact very well and had a plan for it.

"I activate Speed Warrior's Special Ability!" He said. "On the Battle Phase on which he's successfully summoned, Speed Warrior's Attack Points are doubled!"

**Speed Warrior: ATK 1800**

"Speed Warrior, attack Elemental Hero Avian…Sonic Edge!"

Speed Warrior complied with Takashi's order and quickly skated towards Avian. Once he got close enough, Warrior bisected the E-Hero with one swift kick to the ribs.

**Ryan: 3200 LP**

As he watched Avian disappear from the field, Ryan was amazed by Takashi's swift actions. However, the young man expected his E-Hero to lose that battle and activate his face-down card as a result.

"I activate the Trap Card: Hero Signal!" He declared. "When a monster I control is destroyed through battle, this card allows me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Elemental Hero monster from either my hand or deck! The monster I choose to Special Summon: Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!"

**Elemental Hero Burstinatrix: ATK 1200 DEF 800 LVL 3**

Flames erupted from the ground as both Duelists watched E-Hero Burstinatrix make her appearance into the Duel. The sight of her brought a small smile onto Takashi's face as he once again saw another familiar monster. As he continued thinking about this, the young man noticed that his Battle Phase ended and that Speed Warrior's Attack Points returned to normal.

**Speed Warrior: ATK 900**

With his monster's strength now diminished, Takashi knew that he would have to play defensively for a while. So he gently took two cards from his hand and placed them into his Spell/Trap Zone. The cards quickly materialized onto the field, right behind Speed Warrior.

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn," He said.

"Alright, It's my turn," Ryan responded. "Draw!"

After drawing a card from his deck, Ryan smiled upon seeing what it was and proceeded to insert it into his Spell/Trap Zone.

"I activate the Spell Card: Monster Reborn, to revive my Elemental Hero Avian!"

Another bright flash of light shined across Ryan's side of the field as Avian returned to the Duel. With both Elemental Heroes out, Takashi knew what was coming next and watched as his opponent inserted another card into his Spell/Trap Zone.

"Next, I activate another Spell Card: Polymerization! With it, I fuse my Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix in order to Fusion Summon: Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman: ATK 2100 DEF 1200 LVL 6**

Both monsters started glowing as they combined into one creature. Once they finished, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman appeared in all of its power and glory.

"Flame Wingman, attack his Speed Warrior!"

Ryan looked on as Wingman complied too his order and quickly made its way over to Speed Warrior. As it prepared to fire flames from its dragon-shaped arm, Takashi responded to the move by activating one of his face-down cards.

"I activate the Trap: Negate Attack!" He said. "With it, I can stop Flame Wingman's attack and end your Battle Phase!"

A small vortex appeared in front of Speed Warrior as Flame Wingman fired its attack. The vortex proceeded to suck in all of the flames, thus preventing any damage from being inflicted upon Takashi.

Ryan was clearly upset by this play as he felt that he could deal a good amount of damage onto his opponent. Now, with his Battle Phase now over, all the young man could do was insert another card from his hand and place it onto his Spell/Trap Zone. The card materialized onto the field, right behind his Flame Wingman.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn," He said.

"It's my turn," Takashi replied. "Draw!"

After drawing another card from his deck, Takashi looked on at the cards that Ryan had on his field and started to come up with a strategy. Once he thought up the best scenario for victory, the young man inserted a card into his Spell/Trap Zone.

"I activate the Spell: Graceful Charity. Now, by discarding 2 cards from my hand, I can draw 3 cards from my deck!"

Following the instructions of his Spell Card, Takashi took 2 cards from his hand and placed them into his Graveyard. After doing that, he then swiftly drew 3 cards from his deck and placed them into his hand. Takashi then looked at the cards that he just drew and proceeded to place one onto his Monster Card Zone.

"I now Summon the Tuner Monster: Junk Synchron!"

**Junk Synchron: ATK 1300 DEF 500 LVL 3**

As Junk Synchron arrived in a blinding flash of light, Takashi promptly took a card from his Graveyard and placed it onto his Monster Card Zone.

"Next, I activate my Quillbolt Hedgehog's Special Ability! When there's a Tuner Monster on my field, Quillbolt can be Special Summoned from the Graveyard.

**Quillbolt Hedgehog: ATK 800 DEF 800 LVL 2**

Another flashed of light surrounded Takashi's side of the field as Quillbolt Hedgehog appeared next to him and his other monsters. Ryan was confused as he didn't see Quillbolt be sent to the Graveyard, but he soon realized that Takashi most likely sent it there via the effect of his Graceful Charity.

"I Tune my Level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog with my Level 3 Junk Synchron!" Takashi declared.

Both Quillbolt and Junk Synchron complied too their master's orders and proceeded to begin the Synchro Summoning ritual. As that was happening, Takashi pulled out a card from his Extra Deck and placed it onto his Monster Card Zone.

"Gathering stars will become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"

**Junk Warrior: ATK 2300 DEF 1300 LVL 5**

When the ritual ended, Ryan looked on in astonishment as Junk Warrior made its appearance into the Duel. He was highly impressed that Takashi was able to summon a powerful Synchro Monster one turn after he had summoned a powerful Fusion Monster. Unfortunately for him though, Ryan didn't know that Takashi still had more plans for Junk Warrior.

"I activate Junk Warrior's Special Ability!" He declared. "When it's successfully Synchro Summoned, Junk Warrior's Attack Points increase by the total Attack Points of all Level 2 or lower monsters on my side of the field!"

**Junk Warrior: ATK 3200 **

As Speed Warrior transferred his energy to Junk Warrior, Ryan soon had a look of fear and desperation on his face. In only a matter of seconds, Takashi had not only summoned Junk Warrior, but also increased its already high Attack Points even further. Also, with addition of Speed Warrior, Ryan was now about to take a total of 2000 points of damage.

"Junk Warrior," Takashi called. "Attack Ryan's Elemental Hero Flame Wingman…Scrap Fist!"

Junk Warrior complied and began gathering energy into its fist. Once it had enough, the Warrior-Type Monster rushed over towards Flame Wingman and destroyed it with one solid punch.

**Ryan: 2100 LP**

As Ryan held his ground from the explosion that was created from Junk Warrior's attack, Takashi followed up with this play by activating his other face-down card.

"I now activate the Trap Card: Synchro Destructor! Now, since a Synchro Monster I control destroyed a monster through battle, you take damage equal from half of its Attack Points!"

A mid-sized laser beam shot out from Takashi's flipped up Trap and shot towards Ryan. When the laser struck him in the chest, the young man instinctively fell to one knee as he lost half his Life Points.

**Ryan: 1050 LP**

"Don't think that this battle is over Ryan!" Takashi pointed out. "I still have Speed Warrior's attack…Go Sonic Edge!"

Catching the hint, Speed Warrior nodded his head and quickly made his way over towards Ryan. He then knocked the young man back to the ground just as soon as he got back up.

**Ryan: 150 LP**

As he watched his opponent's Life Points dropped to a measly 150, a large smile was on Takashi's face. Not only had he not taken any damage in this Duel, but the momentum was clearly going his way. It wouldn't be too much longer until he won the Duel and be allowed to by the diamond necklace for Akiza.

"I can't lose…I just can't lose this Duel…,"

Tears began to run down Ryan's face as he continued to say that he just couldn't lose the Duel. When Takashi noticed this, he thought that his opponent was just sad because he was about to lose without taking any points away from him. However, as Ryan continued talking to himself, Takashi eyes widen from a slight shock.

"I can't lose this Duel," Ryan continued. "Mom and Dad gave me all of their money just so I could by this necklace. I told them that they didn't have to do that, but they said it was okay…I just couldn't say no to them. If I don't win this Duel then everything that they did for me will be nothing. I can't lose this Duel…I CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE THIS DUEL!"

Ryan started screaming out of anger and sadness as Takashi simply looked on at him. Hearing his explanation, the young man's heart went out to his opponent as he knew how he felt. He remembered how, back during his time at Crash Town, Klaus would do the exact same thing for him. Even though they were poor, Klaus would always spend all of his hard earned money to buy Christmas presents for his grandson. Takashi never really like that as he knew Klaus needed to money, but the old man simply smiled at him and said it for the spirit of Christmas. Knowing he couldn't argue with him, Takashi reluctantly stopped complaining and accepted the gifts.

Realizing that Ryan's parents were doing the same thing for him, Takashi didn't know what to do now. He still wanted to win the Duel and give Akiza the necklace, but he also didn't want Ryan to go back home empty handed. What was the right choice? What was he to do? Needing time to ponder this predicament, Takashi did the only thing he could at the moment.

"I end my turn,"

As soon as Takashi said those words, Ryan slowly got back to his feet and started glaring at his opponent. He then rubbed the tears from his eyes and gently placed his hand upon his deck. He knew that this would probably be his last draw of the Duel and just had to make it count. So, after thinking about his parents and the girl that he liked, the young man swiftly pulled a card from his deck.

"It's my turn!" He yelled. "Draw!"

After drawing the card from his deck, Ryan slowly turned it around and took a look at what it was. When he did, a small smile appeared on his face as he placed the card horizontally onto his Monster Card Zone.

"I Summon: Winged Kuriboh, in Defense Mode!"

**Winged Kuriboh: ATK 300 DEF 200 LVL 1**

A small flash of light shined across Ryan's side of the field as Winged Kuriboh soon arrived. As he looked at the Fairy-Type monster, Takashi closed his eyes for a moment and predicted what his opponent's strategy was. After a couple of seconds, the young man had a feeling what was coming next and knew exactly how he wanted this Duel to end.

"With that, I end my turn," Ryan said. "Now come and attack me Ryan!"

"Fine then," Takashi replied as he nodded his head. "Draw!"

Upon drawing a card and placing it into his hand, Takashi took a look at Ryan's face-down card. Predicting what it was, Takashi simply placed Speed Warrior's card into his Graveyard and put another card onto his Monster Card Zone in its place.

"I release Speed Warrior in order to Advance Summon: Salvage Warrior!"

**Salvage Warrior: ATK 1900 DEF 1600 LVL 5**

Speed Warrior quickly disappeared from the field as Salvage Warrior soon arrived to take its place. Once that happened, Takashi grabbed a card from his hand and placed it onto his Monster Card Zone as well.

"When Salvage Warrior is successfully Advance Summoned, I can Special Summon a Tuner Monster from either my hand or Graveyard. I Special Summon: Delta Flyer!"

**Delta Flyer: ATK 1500 DEF 900 LVL 3**

Salvage Warrior nodded its head as he grabbed the chain that was to the right of him and threw it into a portal. After a few seconds, Salvage pulled on the chain and Delta Flyer appeared on the other end of it.

"I Tune my Level 5 Salvage Warrior with my Level 3 Delta Flyer!"

Both monsters complied with Takashi's decree and proceeded to jump into the air to begin the Synchro ritual. As that was happening, the young man grabbed a card from his Extra Deck and placed it onto his Monster Card Zone.

"Gathering Wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

**Stardust Dragon: ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL 8**

Once the ritual ended, Stardust Dragon appeared in a bright flash of light. Its appearance amazed Ryan as the mere look of the dragon went well with the night sky. Still, despite all of that, the young man wasn't afraid as it didn't matter what type of monster Takashi summoned. He knew that if Takashi just attacked his Winged Kuriboh then this Duel would be over.

"Junk Warrior," Takashi called. "Attack Winged Kuriboh…Scrap Fist!"

Junk Warrior nodded its head and prepared to make its way over to Winged Kuriboh. It was at that moment that Ryan responded and activated his face-down card.

"I've won!" He yelled. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell: Transcendent Wings! With this, by sending Winged Kuriboh and 2 cards from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon: Winged Kuriboh LV10!"

**Winged Kuriboh LV10: ATK 300 DEF 200 LVL 10**

A bright flash of light surrounded Winged Kuriboh as it began to evolve into its LV10 form. As that was happening, both Stardust Dragon and Junk Warrior looked back towards Takashi and saw him smiling at them. Both monsters instantly knew for his smile that Takashi knew that Winged Kuriboh LV10 was coming and that he wanted it to activate its Special Ability. With that in mind, both Junk Warrior and Stardust Dragon nodded their hands and turned their attention back towards the Duel. It was at that moment that Winged Kuriboh finished its transformation.

"I activate Winged Kuriboh LV10's Special Ability!" Ryan declared. "During my opponent's Battle Phase, by releasing Kuriboh, I can destroy all the monsters they control and deal them damage equal to the monsters original Attack Points!"

Kuriboh nodded its head and quickly flew up towards both Stardust Dragon and Junk Warrior. It then consumed them, and itself, with a bright flash of light. However, instead of fighting back, both monsters accepted their fate and simply stood their ground as they died and caused Takashi to lose all of his Life Points at once.

**Takashi: 0 LP**

* * *

As all the holograms faded away, Takashi deactivated his Duel Disk and pulled out the money that Toru gave him from out his pocket. After counting it all, the young man walked over to Ryan.

"You beat me," He said with a small smile on his face. "And a deal is a deal. You can buy the necklace."

Takashi shook Ryan's hand and carefully placed the money into it. When he noticed this, Ryan attempted to ask Takashi why he gave him so much money. However, upon looking into his eyes, the young boy figured something out. Takashi let him win the Duel and gave him his money in order to pay back his parents. This realization brought tears to his face as he watched Takashi get on his Duel Runner and ride away.

"Thank you!" He yelled. "I won't forget this!"

A small smile appeared on Takashi's face as he raised his fist in response. He knew that the true meaning of Christmas was not about getting, but giving. Even though he was sad that he wouldn't be able to buy Akiza the necklace that he wanted to give her, Takashi felt in his heart that he did the right thing.

As he continued to drive back to Poppo Time, the young man noticed a local card shop that was still open. Remembering that he still had a little money to spend, Takashi parked his Duel Runner in front of the shop and walked inside.

The next morning, on Christmas Day, everyone at Poppo Time was busy in front of the Christmas tree giving each other their gifts. Crow and Lilly were the first to exchange gift, with the former receiving a new helmet while the latter received a new tool kit. Misaki and Toru were the next to go and everyone watched as an unexpected scene took place. While Toru gave Misaki a new set of expensive clothes, the young woman responded by giving Toru a gentle kiss of the cheek. The kiss caused Toru to fall unconscious with a look of happiness on his face as that was the best gift he received in his entire life.

As the last gift exchange was about to take place, Takashi looked on as Akiza presented him with his gift. It was covered in a blue and white wrapping paper and had a nice purple ribbon on top. The mere look of the gift caused his stomach to turn into knots as the only thing he got her was an envelope that had a Christmas card in it. The comparison between the two gifts was obviously great and Takashi knew that. All the young man could do was hope that Akiza would at least tolerate his presents, until he could make it up to her buy getting her something else later.

"Well Takashi," Akiza said with a small smile on her face. "Aren't you going to open your gift?"

"Oh…right," Takashi replied, sighing quietly to himself.

After placing the card begin his back, Takashi began to unwrap the present. Once he finished, he opened the box that was beyond the wrapping paper and saw a new set of riding gear. There was a new blue and black jacket with a pair of jeans of the same color. There was also a new blue and white helmet along with a set of fingerless gloves.

"I hope you like it all," Akiza said to him. "Truth be told, Zora helped me make the clothes while Lilly and Crow picked out the helmet. I know it's a lot, but I felt that it would be something that you would like."

"Thank you Akiza," Takashi said as he nodded his head and closed the box. "I love your gift."

With that settled, everyone looked on as they waited for Takashi to present his gift to Akiza. The young man was really tense as he hold on to the card as he had a feeling that Akiza wouldn't like it. Still, despite how crappy he thought it might be, Takashi knew that he had to present her a gift.

"Before you open it," He said as he presented her the card. "Just know that I was going to give you something else. However, something happened and I changed my mind at the last minute. I know it isn't much and you'll probably won't like it, but…but…"

As he tried to come up with the words to say, Akiza gently place her fingers on Takashi's lips. Once she did that, a kind smile appeared on the young woman's face.

"Takashi," She said. "It doesn't matter what you got me, because you being here is more than enough. If I hadn't met you all those months ago, I probably wouldn't be here today. I owe you more than I ever owed anyone before, so please don't feel sad that you didn't get me anything nice because in eyes you did. Takashi Nakamura…you're my Christmas present."

Tears began to fall from Takashi's face as he happy upon listening to Akiza's words. The others were also happy upon as they knew that this day would bring the both of them even closer than they already were.

Eventually, Akiza opened the card that Takashi gave her and saw that it contained 5 rare booster packs. When she opened all of them, she saw noticed a lot of rare cards, some of them being powerful Synchro and Xyz Monsters. Once she finished looking through all the cards, Akiza put them away and gently hugged Takashi. As that was happening, Toru finally woke up and noticed something happening outside.

"Hey," He said. "It's snowing!"

Everyone turned their attention towards the window and saw that Toru was right and it was snowing outside. As they looked, Takashi took Akiza outside to the balcony so that the both of them could get a better look at the beautiful scene. It was here that the others noticed something and started smiling as a result.

"Should we tell them?" Crow asked.

"No," Lilly answered. "They'll figure it out soon."

Wanting them to be alone for now, the others left to do their own respective thing. Soon, as the snow continued to fall from the sky, both Takashi and Akiza started to become cold and both decided to go inside. However, before they did, the two of them noticed that they were under the mistletoe that Toru set up the other day. The two of them looked at one another as their faces quickly turned red, but they knew how the tradition went and decided to follow through with it. So, with loving smiles on their faces, the two of them held each close in each other's arms.

"Merry Christmas Takashi," Akiza said.

"Merry Christmas Akiza," Takashi replied.

The two of them closed the distance between each other and shared a soft, but passionate kiss as the snow continued to fall.

* * *

_**Comments**_

**Spirit Reader:**_ Hey guys, I hope you like my Christmas Special. I worked really hard on it so please give me a review and tell me how you thought about it. _

_As you know, the Holiday season is a time for spending time with loves one as we think about them instead of ourselves. Recently, in the U.S., a tragedy occurred at an elementary school that resulted in the loss of 26 people, 20 of which being children. This incident proves to all of us that life too short and we should be the time we have in this world being with the ones we love. So please, during this special time of the year, be with someone you really care for and tell them how much you love them. _

_Also, for the people affected by the Sandy Hook Elementary School Shooting, please know that you're in my heart and my mind right now. I'll always be thinking about you all, hoping to ease the pain that you're feeling by providing you with good stories._

_Until next time, this is Spirit Reading wishing you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year._


End file.
